


The First Day

by jacquelee



Series: Warehouse 13 reimagined [4]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Leena's first day as innkeeper in the B&B is a little different than what you'd imagine a usual innkeeper's first day to be like. Set in my AU Warehouse 13 reimagined.





	The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "any fandom - any character - first day in the new job" in the community [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org).

Leena had an inkling that not many people started their first day at work with being told that they needed to sign a lot of papers relieving the employer of any responsibility for any injuries leading to permanent disabilities or death and make a tape on which they declared that they understood the hazards of the job, doubling as a goodbye to everyone they knew after their death. 

Or, actually, come to think of it, there were probably quite a few jobs that required that. Military jobs. Dangerous jobs like being an astronaut or working on a drilling station in the deep sea.

Not particularly jobs like being an innkeeper at a Bed & Breakfast. But then, this wasn't a normal Bed & Breakfast and she wasn't supposed to be a normal innkeeper. She would be so much more, and that was why she eagerly signed those papers and made that tape. 

Because she belonged here. She had known that from the moment she had seen the warehouse, had read its aura. This was her place. This was where she would spend her life, grow old and be happy. 

Mrs. Frederic had promised her that she would do everything in her power to prevent all the things that could happen to her here, all the things that necessitated the papers and that tape. 

And Leena knew that she would keep her promise. Together with Vanessa and whomever else would later come to work here, they would do everything to keep each other safe, and to keep the warehouse running. 

Yes, she had signed up for a dangerous job, but she knew that nothing would happen to her. She knew she would be safe here. Because the warehouse itself told her that it would keep her safe as much as she would keep it safe.


End file.
